Almost Paradise
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: Gwen tried not to gape like a country bumpkin, when she saw the enormous crystal chandeliers and elegant spiraled staircases in the restaurant. She was still getting used to the glamorous world of the rich and privileged.


"Almost Paradise"

By Roguefan212000

Category: (Modern AU)  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen and Merlin/Freya  
Rating/Warnings: K +

_A spring evening at the Pendragon home_ -

"I couldn't get much sleep last night, because of your snoring," Gwen teased her husband as he stood in front of the bedroom mirror adjusting his tie. "I thought a pig had gotten into the house."

"Is there anything else, you'd like to add to the list of my outstanding features?" Arthur asked without anger while raising an eyebrow at his wife.

"I'm not calling you a pig," she replied, sitting on the bed watching him. "I only meant you sounded like one."

"Well performing duties like putting a little bun in your oven can be exhausting," he joked, eyeing her large swelling belly with a slightly smug look.

Gwen leaned back on the bed, gently caressing her belly. She sighed as she felt the weight of the child growing inside her.

"This maybe the only little bun you will ever get," she said, laughing at Arthur's disappointed expression.

The dark haired young woman stood up, then walked toward her hubby to smooth out his shirt's collar. She spared a lingering glance at her reflection in the mirror, before leaving the bedroom with him. They were a beautiful couple; he looked flawless in his black suit and she was stunning in her lovely flowing green dress. The Pendragons headed out to spend the evening with friends at an upscale restaurant.

Gwen tried not to gape like a country bumpkin, when she saw the enormous crystal chandeliers and elegant spiraled staircases in the restaurant. She was still getting used to the glamorous world of the rich and privileged. She had struggled to save money for her training to become a nurse and felt lucky to land a job at the local hospital. Being a practical woman, she had never dared to dream about marrying a man like Arthur. He was the president of the second largest tech corporation in the nation. A chance encounter at the hospital led to where they were now.

The couple sat down at a table set for four. Time drifted onward.

"Of course, Merlin would be late," Arthur complained while glancing at his watch.

"I'm sure, they'll be here soon," Gwen replied calmly. "Maybe Freya`s art exhibition went over time."

* * *

Merlin rested comfortably in bed with Freya lying beside him; he glanced over at the digital clock on his night stand.

_Wasn't there somewhere I was meant to be?_, he wondered.

His memory was foggy, after having a few drinks at the gallery. He had always been bad at handling his alcohol. A few glasses could make him tipsy then he would start tripping over thin air. Just as he was on the verge of acting upon the nagging guilt he felt over forgetting something, his girlfriend decided to kiss him. One thing led to another and they ended up in the same bed that night. He had fallen hard for the brunette sleeping beside him, fondly remembering the day they first met.

Merlin Wyllt was a fourth grade teacher at a small town elementary school. On an autumn afternoon, the young teacher took his class to the local art museum, where the well known artist, Miss Freya Mere was giving a lecture on abstract art. He had never believed in love at first sight, but when the brown eyed beauty met his gaze, he was instantly smitten. To his delight, the attraction was mutual and they had been together ever since.

* * *

The raven haired young man stumbled out of bed to answer the phone sitting on his bedroom dresser.

"Hello," he said groggily.

"Where the hell are you?" Arthur shouted from the other end. "Gwen and I have been waiting for nearly an hour. What have you been doing all this time?"

"Oh no!," Merlin said with a gasp, he glanced at the clock and then remembered the dinner plans he and his friends had made.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" the blonde snapped. "Just hurry up and get here."

"Sorry Arthur," he said sincerely, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Freya grabbed her purse that was sitting on the kitchen table before heading outside to meet her boyfriend.

"What a gentleman," she said with a smile as he opened the car door for her. Merlin grinned at her, and then settled down in front of the steering wheel.

"You look like a princess," he said while briefly admiring the soft blue floral printed dress she wore. She leaned over to give him a quick kiss, and then tried to gently smooth out the wrinkles on his black suit. Once his suit meant her approval, they sped off.

The glistening splendor of the atmosphere left Merlin and Freya feeling a bit bedazzled, when they entered the restaurant. This was a treat for them, because they couldn't indulge in such finery on a regular basis. The couple greeted their friends with smiles and apologies as they joined them at the friends shared memories and good food together.

"You should have seen him!" Merlin said with a laugh as they reminisced about their days as college room mates. "He was lying in bed, snoring and drooling like a wildren."

"That never happened!" Arthur cried indignantly. "And what the hell is a wildren? Clearly, you have been spending too much time in the story corner with your students. I always said you had the mind of a child."

"I'm still more intelligent than you," he retorted with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Freya and Gwen exchanged long suffering glances while the two most important men in their lives bickered like school boys. Mrs. Pendragon couldn't help but notice that her friend still lacked an engagement ring. She knew Merlin had the ring; he had taken her along, when he made the purchase.

_But that was a few months ago_, Gwen thought. She hoped he would ask her soon.

Despite their friends' tardiness, the Pendragons had a lovely evening and left the restaurant in high spirits.

* * *

Months later, Calan Pendragon was bundled in blue blankets as he slept in his bassinet. His mother gazed down at him lovingly, and then she glanced around the room, noticing the ever growing pile of plush toys.

_Arthur and Merlin are going to spoil him,_ Gwen thought with a smile.

Exhausted, she quietly crept out of the room for some well deserved rest. Her heart swelled with happiness as she lingered in the doorway to gaze at the sweet curly haired infant before turning to leave. She yawned repeatedly while turning on the stove to make a cup of tea. When the kettle began to whistle, she poured herself a steaming cup, and then sat down at the table to read the morning newspaper.

She suddenly smiled as she remembered the excited call she'd received from Freya. Merlin had finally proposed to her. Gwen was incredibly happy for her friends, remembering how Freya gazed longingly at the ring display in the mall during their girls` only outing. Now everything in their lives seemed to be falling into place. A deep sense of gratitude filled Gwen's heart, when she thought about how well her life had turned out. She received more than she had dared to hope for.


End file.
